


Day nineteen - An Interesting Advantage

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock doesn’t get them. Never has. Not once in his lifetime.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day nineteen - An Interesting Advantage

Sherlock doesn’t get them. Never has. Not once in his lifetime.

John - mere human that he is – has them now and then. It wouldn’t be a great deal if Sherlock wasn’t incredibly annoyed by it.

The first time it happened, he was intrigued. He got that look in his eyes that never bodes well and always worries John. The oh-you-are-an-experiment-let-me-dissect-you look.  
Sherlock was convinced that he would be able to find a quick remedy. He didn’t.

*

The next time it happened they were standing (and kneeling in Sherlock’s case) around a body. No one reacted except for Sherlock, whose head snapped around.

“John.”

“What?”

“Stop it.”

“Stop? Wha...at? Oh. I can’t, idiot.”

“I cannot work like that. It’s distracting. Go away.”

You can imagine how things progressed from there...

*

The solution presented itself by accident: John got them while they were having sex. Sherlock was delighted by the unusual feeling. John was amused by the idea that his boyfriend was probably the only person on earth who got turned on by hiccups.

Now the only thing John had to fear when he got them was Sherlock immediately dragging him somewhere to have sex. Which was not really something to fear, rather something to look forward to.

Also, the fact that an orgasm gets rid of John’s hiccups? A nice bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'hiccup'.


End file.
